Speak Now
by Valkyrie0Magma
Summary: Never fall for a man who's got a ring. Unless your name is Sila, that is. One-shot songfic, EdxOc, ANTI EdxWinry


**Me: Okay. So, this is just a random one-shot I came up with out of boredom while listening to my iPod. If you like EdxWinry, or even just Winry, DO NOT READ! Personally, she annoys me as much as Sakura. And, before you ask, Sila is one of my OC's who often gets paired up with Ed in my roleplays, even if she's not officially an FMA character. The italicized lyrics are from the song "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift. Disclaimer, Zek!**

_**~Disclameth FMA :3~**_

A slender teenage girl walked through the hallways of the church, frowning. This was supposed to be a HAPPY day, right? Two hearts joined together…Too bad one of those hearts wasn't hers. Sila's yellow eyes narrowed in disgust. Why had he agreed to that OTHER girl? She knew for a fact, he probably didn't even love that chick anymore.

She looked completely out of place against the pale, cream-colored walls and dark brown wood floor, wearing her red spaghetti-strap tank top under an unzipped black leather jacket and her skin-tight black jeans. A girl like her shouldn't tie down to just one boy…but, that's what had happened. She should let it go. Winry was his childhood friend, and she was just a girl he'd met a few months ago at the park.

Ed was far too good for that stupid Winry girl. But he hadn't realized it until it was too late…DID he realize it? A thought crossed over the silver haired girl's mind as she walked through the building to where the ceremony was taking place…

_I am not the type of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white-veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl._

She remembered when she'd gone into the hotel last night to see him, only to stumble across a couple of other scenes. She'd found Al, Roy, Havoc, and a good few other friends of Ed's hanging out in one room, laughing and more or less just fooling around. Like all boys. Of course, Havoc and Roy had instantly noticed her and tried to flirt, even though she was almost ten years younger! Ugh! Al distracted the two military men long enough for her to get away, though.

Another room, another feeling of despair. It's just Winry's family, keep on looking. The next room she'd seen Winry with some other girls, shouting at one…a girl with dark brown hair with pink bangs. Rose, right? Well, the poor girl looked scared out of her mind by the blonde mechanic. And…what was the girl WEARING? A dress that was WAY too poofed up.

I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel. And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry.

She hadn't been able to find him that night. She'd wanted to remind him of the previous three months, how it had been. He'd helped her out at the park, when some boys were bugging her. She hadn't needed the help, but it was nice…and it let her meet him. Not long after, she'd realized she was starting to fall for the blonde alchemist. Sila remembered how crushed she'd felt when she found out he'd already agreed to marry Winry before he met her.

Well, Ed was getting a nasty surprise. Sila had been talking with him ever since that day, and they'd started to get a little closer each day. Finally, about a month ago, she'd gotten that idiot to kiss her. It had felt so perfect, so sweet, so, so…RIGHT. But it couldn't change the facts. She wondered if she could change the day's events…

This is surely not what you thought it would be. I lose myself in a daydream, where I stand and say: _Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out and they said "Speak now"._

Sila lurked in the back row, behind the drapes, watching quietly. People were laughing, talking, and waving to one another. Like this was just a joke, nothing serious. It IS a joke, Sila thought. A joke that started when Winry acted as thought she loved him. She doesn't love Ed, she just loves his automail. And when he gets back to normal? What then?

The music started up. It was a slow, melodramatic song that sounded like it belonged at a funeral. Might as well consider it one. Her eyes strayed over to where Ed stood up front, looking uncomfortable and unhappy in his tuxedo. She wished she could be here as a guest, in the front row, smiling at him. But Winry just HAD to find out about their harmless little kiss, and take back the invitation. Ugh.

Fun gestures are exchanged, and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march. And I am hiding in the curtains, it seems that I was uninvited by your "lovely" bride-to-be.

Winry started to walk down the aisle. Sila wanted to jump out and punch that air-headed smile off her face as the blonde walked towards the front, seeming so sure of herself, like this was HER time. Instead, she took a few deep breaths and turned her attention back to Ed, up front.

He looked even more edgy now, slightly desperate and anxious. Sila knew that he didn't even want this anymore. But what could he do? He'd already agreed, quite a while before he'd met Sila…

She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen. _But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me, don't you? Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out, and they said "Speak now"._

Sila suddenly tensed, hearing the pastor begin to say those long awaited lines: "All who believe these two should not be married, let them speak now, or forever hold you peace." Nobody spoke. Looks like it was up to her now…

_I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold your peace." There's a silence, there's my last chance, I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me._

She ignored the shocked and angry looks that were cast her way, especially from Winry. She focused only on Ed, the startled, but relieved gleam in his golden eyes. Slowly, as she gazed at him, the world seemed to fade away until it was only those two.

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room, but I'm only looking at you…_

It was time. She took a deep breath, and said:

_I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the type of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl._

_So don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church, at the back door. Don't wait, or say a single vow, you need to hear me out, when they said speak now._

Ed stared in silent shock for a long moment, before he grinned and started to walk towards her, away from Winry, pulling off his tuxedo jacket and tie. Winry's jaw dropped open, the same as about 75% of the other guests had already done. Then he opened his mouth and said, "Sounds good to me, Sila.

_And you say, "Let's run away now. I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Baby, I didn't say my vows. So glad you were around when they said speak now._

And they did just that. Sila dashed to the back of the church and waited, ever so impatiently, until Ed came back out in his usual military outfit. Smiling and laughing, they ran as far from that church as they could. Maybe they'd come back, someday, on their own terms. Not likely, though. At least, not to THIS one, where they'd be remembered.

Once they'd gotten far enough away, they both collapsed on the ground, still laughing breathlessly. Then, Ed suddenly smirked and leaned forwards. Less than ten seconds later, they were wrapped around each other, kissing like there was no tomorrow. Once again, that brief thought flickered across Sila's mind, but faded quickly, lost in the moment…

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white-veil occasion…_

**Me: Well, the last line wasn't actually part of the song, but I wanted to fill space. Yeah..I REALLY hope this didn't end up seeming like some kind of Mary-Sue/canon type thing, because it wasn't supposed to. It's just something I thought of at random. It WAS going to be a Naruto fanfic originally, but I decided to try something new. Hope you liked my random spur-of-the-moment!**

_**~and remember kids...my arm hurts...~**_


End file.
